


in my heart, on your tongue

by aryaautarky



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Jealous!bobby, M/M, Porn with some plot, Smut, based on bobby's koniczone post, junhwan referenced, pissy!jinhwan, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryaautarky/pseuds/aryaautarky
Summary: Call him vengeful, call him a Sagittarius, but Jiwon’s pride was still hurt. He wasn’t going to let Jinhwan off easy today.
Relationships: Kim Jinhwan/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	in my heart, on your tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Bobby's [koniczone post](https://twitter.com/capital_J27/status/1245929443203248134?s=20).

_“What the fuck,”_ Jiwon snarled, immediately taking Jinhwan’s hands into a vice grip and pinning them above his head, _“Was that?”_

It had started out innocently enough- everyone knew that Jinhwan and Jiwon loved to bicker. It was their thing. Today, though, things had gotten heated far too fast, and it was definitely Jinhwan’s fault. The older had been ridiculously moody lately, and Jiwon was sick of having to be the one to put up with it.

Today, he’d tried to pull a simple prank on Jinhwan to make him laugh- only to end up getting slapped across the face.

“You annoying piece of shit.” The older hissed presently, struggling from where he was being held against his bedroom door. “Why the fuck did you have to take my phone, huh? That wasn’t funny, texting Junhoe to-”

“It was a joke, bitch.” Jiwon cut him off, holding Jinhwan’s hands together with one arm so that he could press a few fingers to his cheek. The spot still smarted. “I don’t even know your fucking passcode.”

“...how was I supposed to know that?” Jinhwan countered, colour rising to his cheeks, clearly embarrassed.

“God, you’re so fucking dumb sometimes.” Jiwon sneered, now both angry and jealous. Of _course_ the older was worried about Junhoe. It was always Junhoe these days- Jinhwan would never dare to hurt him like he did Jiwon. The younger took a step forward, with the intention of getting in Jinhwan’s face, but paused in surprise when he felt something poking at his hip.

He looked down and saw the cause, erect and encased in some striped pyjama pants.

Jinhwan was _hard_.

“...a dumb little slut, apparently.” Jiwon grinned wolfishly. He took the older in properly now; aroused, blushing deeply, hands above his head and breathing heavily. He’d never looked more lovely. “You like riling me up, huh? Pissing me off?”

“I don’t-”

“Shut up.” Jiwon ordered. Surprisingly, Jinhwan complied. The younger raised a brow and trailed a finger down the older’s chest, before moving to harshly grab his bulge.

Jinhwan yelped, bucking his hips up before slamming them back against the door. There was panic and mortification in his eyes. Jiwon understood; they’d fooled around a couple of times before, but never sober nor anything beyond a few rushed kisses. 

“Look at you...” Jiwon gave him another squeeze and Jinhwan closed his eyes, biting his lip and exhaling sharply. “You’re getting harder, bitch.”

“Stop calling me that.” Jinhwan managed to get out, his voice embarrassingly high. The way he was now insistently pressing into Jiwon’s palm said otherwise, though.

“Maybe when you stop acting like one.” The younger laughed mockingly.

Jiwon held eye-contact with the older while he started up a rhythm, stroking him up and down through his pants. Jinhwan wasn’t wearing any underwear so it was easy, and soon there was a wet spot forming just above his cockhead. Jiwon felt a surge of desire and pure power as he watched the older boy’s lips part with each stroke of his hand, his quiet gasps slowly giving way to soft moans.

“You wanna cum?” Jiwon asked quietly, leaning forward to press his lips against Jinhwan’s ear. Jinhwan nuzzled into his neck, whining in assent.

“Then beg for it.”

Jiwon felt Jinhwan tense up, before saying in a small voice:

“Please?”

The younger shook his head, slowing his ministrations down.

“I’m gonna need better than that, baby.”

Jinhwan bit his lip for a second, clearly conflicted.

“Please let me cum, Jiwonnie... I need it. I’m so close...”

Jiwon was satisfied with that, moving his hand faster now.

“Yeah? You gonna cum in your pants like a fucking teenager?”

Jinhwan moaned out loud and nodded hurriedly in response, too mortified to say anything else. Jiwon pulled away from leaving marks on older’s neck to look him right in the eye.

“I don’t think so.”

“What the fuck-”

Jiwon let go of Jinhwan’s cock and released his hands before quickly bringing a palm up on top of the older’s head, pushing down.

“You’re gonna put that mouth to better use. On your knees.”

Call him vengeful, call him a Sagittarius, but Jiwon’s pride was still hurt from earlier. He wasn’t going to let Jinhwan off easy today.

Jinhwan sank to the ground in shock, clearly not yet processing what was happening.

Jiwon pulled the band of his sweatpants down and his already-hard cock sprang up, hitting Jinhwan in the face. He looked at it and then up at Jiwon with wide eyes.

“Well? Suck.”

Jinhwan’s gaze moved to back Jiwon’s dick. He stared at it as if he were in a trance, and for a second the younger worried that he’d pushed this thing between them too far. The next thing he knew, though, Jinhwan was wrapping one of his little hands around the base and giving the head an experimental lick. Jiwon watched with bated breath as the older then opened his mouth, taking him in.

“Fuck.” Jiwon swore. It was the most obscenely perfect thing, watching Jinhwan’s angelic features working on him like this. “Fuck, that’s good. You been practicing on Junhoe?”

Jinhwan released his cock with a _pop_ , mouth open to retaliate. Jiwon was faster, though, shaking his head and muffling whatever the older had to say with his dick again.

“I don’t wanna hear it.” He panted, now steadily rocking into the wet, warm space. Jinhwan narrowed his eyes at him but continued sucking him off anyway, trying to take him in deeper.

“Yeah, fuck. Open wide for me, Jinani.”

Jiwon couldn’t believe this was happening- that one of his oldest friends and bandmates was on his knees for him like this. Jinhwan was a pretty boy, but Jiwon thought he looked prettiest like this: bleary-eyed with his lips obscenely stretched around his cock.

Deciding he wanted more, he carded his hands into the soft strands on Jinhwan’s head and snapped his hips forward faster, starting to fuck his mouth in earnest. The older choked a couple of times, but Jiwon was relentless, driving it in till he bottomed-out.

Tears streamed down Jinhwan’s face and his nostrils flared as he tried to accommodate Jiwon, and succeeded. Soon, the younger was ramming into him like he was any other girl he’d been with, and with ease.

After a few minutes Jiwon pulled back, giving Jinhwan some time to breathe. The older gasped and sputtered, saliva dribbling out of his mouth. He looked up at Jiwon in a daze, hands reaching back up to guide his cock back in.

“You want it?” Jiwon sniggered, pushing Jinhwan’s hands away. Instead, he took his spit-soaked cock in his hand and roughly slapped the pretty face in front of him with it. _That_ would teach him a lesson.

Jinhwan nodded, whimpering, and Jiwon slapped him again, this time across both cheeks.

“Use your words.”

“Y-Yes.” Jinhwan pleaded, face red and flushed. “Yes, please.”

“You’re such a good little whore.” Jiwon praised, stuffing his length back between Jinhwan’s plump lips. “That’s right, all the way in… you were born for this, baby.”

He went right back to fucking Jinhwan’s mouth, feeling himself getting closer to release with each thrust. He looked down and saw that the wet spot in Jinhwan’s pants was now much bigger, and decided he was feeling generous this evening.

“Get yourself off while I use you.” Jiwon grunted. He watched Jinhwan struggle to take his own aching cock out of its confines, then jerking it as best as he could whilst being in the position he was in.

The older’s moans grew louder from his actions, reverberating through Jiwon’s length and making the pleasure unlike anything else he’d felt in his life. It was clear Jinhwan was close too, from how loud he was being. One particularly loud whine had Jiwon closing his eyes and his hips stuttering. 

“ _Fuck_. Fuck, Jinan I’m gonna-” He didn’t even have time to finish his sentence as his orgasm overrode his senses. He came hard with a deep groan, straight down Jinhwan’s throat.

The older swallowed as much as he could, between Jiwon’s cock still being in his mouth and trying to get in a decent gulp of air. The younger watched him in awe, slowly pulling his softening length out.

Panting, Jiwon dropped down next to the older boy on the floor. Jinhwan was breathing hard, a little cum was trickling out from the side of his mouth, and he had cum all over the t-shirt he was wearing from his own release. The visual did something to Jiwon’s heart.

“You okay?” He asked, gently stroking the older’s hair back.

“…Yeah.” Jinhwan nodded. He looked at Jiwon, expression almost shy. “Can you… hold me?”

Jiwon thought he’d never ask. He nodded with a smile, bringing Jinhwan on to his lap and wrapping him up in his arms. The older sighed in comfort, still catching his breath in their warm, sticky embrace.

“I’m sorry if I was too rough.” Jiwon murmured, feeling the slightest bit guilty.

Jinhwan pulled back, cupping his face.

“Don’t be. I loved it.”

He didn’t give Jiwon time to reply, gently connecting their mouths. Jiwon almost moaned at the sensation; it felt so much better to do this sober, while Jinhwan still had traces of him on his tongue. They got well acquainted with each other before Jinhwan pulled away, pressing a kiss to Jiwon’s forehead.

“I’m sorry for slapping you earlier.” He apologized, looking down. “That wasn’t cool.” His voice was still raspy. Jiwon thought he sounded beautiful.

“Hey, that’s okay.” He hooked a finger under his chin and brought it up so that they were looking at each other again. He kissed Jinhwan’s cheeks, then his bruised lips, before continuing. “I’m sorry for teasing you when I knew you were in a mood.”

“Fuck it better for me?” Jinhwan asked, batting his lashes and bringing the youngers hands up to rest on his ass. Jiwon squeezed the plump, ample flesh and smirked.

“You bet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 any and all feedback is appreciated!
> 
> twt: @thotjinhwan


End file.
